


Vibe Check

by WolfSquish



Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold, Gen, Illnesses, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Darcy doesn't do well with colds, or being alone.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Shuri
Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Vibe Check

Tony Stark had gotten his hands on some vibranium, and for once had done something useful with it, in Darcy’s opinion; he’d made all of the Avengers and those that got caught up in their antics a new phone, ones that worked on the same principle as the kimoyo beads which Shuri wasn’t letting anyone know how they worked. So Darcy doubted the phones actually worked the same, but she wasn’t going to complain about getting a new shiny. 

Especially not one that came with a massive group chat of people she could complain to at any time of day, and always get some kind of reaction, even if it just was the buckwild thing they were doing at that moment. Nothing cheered her up more than hearing exactly how Peter ended up upside down on the ceiling of a Mcdonalds, or Steve trying to explain to Thor exactly what was going on in any random music video, or Sam bickering with literally whoever was willing to bicker back, usually Clint. 

Which led her to the here and now, sniffling on the sofa and wrapped in a fleece blanket. Or at least she thought it was fleece. She wasn’t sure; the Asgardian who’d given her the thing didn’t speak English well at all, and didn’t seem too impressed with her sniffling anyways. 

“I feel like crap. Whoever invented colds needs to uninvent them.” 

She sneezed and let out a miserable sounding groan into the empty house she was in, content to wallow in her misery so long as she wasn’t left to wallow on her own. Thankfully she was never alone with her new phone, which was proven by a text coming in from Shuri- who should be asleep as Darcy was sure it was 4 am in Wakanda. 

“I've already sent good vibes your way… they’re coming. There’s nothing you can do to stop them.”

For a moment, Darcy wondered if Shuri was serious about that, if that was a thing she could actually send through the vibranium somehow. She grinned as she pulled her phone under the blanket and curled up underneath it to keep the warmth in while still being able to talk to Shuri.

“This is the most threatening way I’ve ever been cheered up.” She sent back with a grin. They chatted about nothing a bit, until Darcy assumed Shuri had fallen asleep and it felt like she’d leaked every drop of water in her body out through her nose, so she surfaced to gulp down an entire bottle of water in one go, and then decided a nap would help now she was in a better mood. 


End file.
